This invention relates to fishing tackle and, in particular, to a combined fishing line sinker and fishing lure.
One of the most common annoyances to fishermen is the loss of a sinker or a fishing lure trapped in the rocky beds of oceans or lakes. As the weighted line is reeled in by the fisherman, the sinker drags along the bottom and encounters a variety of obstructions on the lake bed. A problem common to many types of fishing lures is that the fishing line is attached to the lure by way of an eyelet projecting from the side of the lure, such as a Stanley jig. Thus, as the fishing line is reeled in by the fisherman, an uneven pulling force is exerted on the lure. Difficulties arise when the lure contacts a rock or other obstructions on the lake bed, as the uneven pulling force causes the fishing lure to become entangled or lodged in the rocks.
The patent to Brewster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,598, represents one attempt to produce a "weedless" weight for a fishing line. This weight is interposed in the fishing line by tying the line and leader to loops at the ends of the weight. Moreover, the Brewster device uses stiff bristles to prevent lodgment of the weight, so this weight is not susceptible to use as a combined lure and sinker. On the other hand, the device of Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,888, is a combined sinker and fishing lure. This device does not include any feature to make the device weedless. Moreover, it too is interposed in the fishing line by tying onto eyelets at the ends of the device. These devices are cumbersome and lack the flexibility for use with a variety of additional lures, such as worm lures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combined sinker and fishing lure that is generally weedless, or that substantially eliminates the risk of becoming lodged in rocks on the ocean or lake bed.
It is another object of the invention to combine a fishing lure with a sinker that can be used with other fishing lures, such as a worm lure. Other objects and benefits of the present invention will be apparent from the following written description of the preferred embodiment, as shown in the accompanying figures.